


Through the Camera Lens

by schiwalker



Category: Supernatural, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Baker!Gabriel, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Thought I could try this, artist!castiel, director!Chuck, mechanic!Dean, not all the chapters will be written the same, repairman!Sam, youtube au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schiwalker/pseuds/schiwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean Winchester are two brothers who decided to start their own YouTube channel.  What they didn't know is that this decision brings them the closest friends they've ever known, and an extended family to boot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Short Videos

**Author's Note:**

> So, http://schi-walker-locked.tumblr.com/post/100059189995/mishanarry-hell-born-rising-demon this post gave me this idea, and I thought it would be fun to write. Where everyone is a You Tuber and they meet online, this is my second published fan fiction, so any criticism is welcome! Enjoy!!

“Sammy!  Where’s my pie?!” The camera shook, showing a blurred wall.  Once it focused, there was a tall man with a bright red apron bending over to look into an oven.  His shaggy, shoulder-length, brown hair obscures his face, but his annoyance is evident in his answer.

“Dean, baking takes time, you know that” The taller man, Sam, stands up, closing the oven door, and turns around.  When he turns, his face morphs to one of surprise, then back to annoyance.  “Dean, what did I tell you about recording without telling me?”  He crosses his arms.  He would look intimidating, if not for the apron.

“But Sammy, how could I miss this great ensemble you got goin’ on here?” The person holding the camera snickers at Sam’s newfound discomfort, and outright laughs when he hurriedly shucks the apron.

“This better not be going on YouTube.”  The shaking camera with its laughing holder turns, attempting to run away from the man behind it.  “Dean.  _Dean_!  Give it to me.”

The camera holder, Dean, finally gives in, the lens now pointing toward the floor while Dean shakes with laughter.  Sam grabs for the camera, and brings it around to show a close-up of the shaggy haired man, with a shorter man doubled over in the background.  He looks up to show bright green eyes and short, softly spiky, brown hair.  When he stops laughing quite so much, he turns and pulls Sam down to his knees on the floor.  Dean stands up behind him, bending down to put his head near the taller mans.

“See ya later.” Dean smiles.  Sam quirks his eyebrows, “Bye guys.” 

The video cuts out

 

………………………………………………………..

 

“BOO, Ha, scared you!”  A bushel of dark red hair explodes into the lens.  “It’s ok, I can be scary when I want to, I can’t blame you at all.”  She smiles, “For those noobs out there, this is Charlie and you, you lucky ducks you, are about to embark on an adventure like no other!  Well, this one will be short because ComicCon is starting in a little bit and you _know_ I can’t miss that.  I hear they are doing a small tattoo competition, and my friend was thinking of getting one.” She suddenly looks around, “Oh, you haven’t seen her yet, she’s my new roomie,” She rolls her chair to the door on the right and shouts a muffled _Jo!_.

“ _What, I’m getting coffee, **some** people don’t like waking up at the ass-crack of dawn.” _ A frustrated voice is heard, muffled by distance. 

Charlie smiles a wicked, mischievous grin before hurriedly grabbing the camera and taking off.  The lens shows her jumping over a knocked over chair and in the frame appears a yawning, blonde woman in a rust red sweater drinking a mug of coffee. 

“BOO, HA two in one day, I am on a _roll_!” Charlie lifts a hand to Jo, and puts it down when Jo simply glares at the lens.

“Charlie.  If you want to keep your stupid camera, and your life, you should go get ready for that thing you’re going to later.  I’m going to clean the Roadhouse before Mom kills me.  I’ll meet you there.” Jo stalks into the other room, clasping her coffee like a lifeline.

“Well noobs, as much as I hate to go, she’s right, I can’t let my lovely cosplayers play without their Queen.  Adios bitches!” Charlie waves, and winks before the video cuts out. 

 

………………………………………………………..

 

“Ok guys, I’m gonna have to keep this kinda short, because I’m being followed.  I’m not sure who is doing it, but they are about two feet tall and have long hair.  It couldn’t be my nephew, because he _should_ be napping, and little boys _always_ do what they should do.”

The lens shows a slightly distressed man with bright blue eyes, and fluffed up black hair.  He looks to both sides as he speaks, turning to look all around. 

Shortly after he finishes, the camera shows a small, giggling, blonde-haired blur close to the ground.  The blur seems to attack the black-haired man, yelling “Unca-Cas, Unca-Cas!” When he barrels into the man, Cas seems to have momentarily lost feeling in his legs, for he collapses. 

“Aarrgh, no, I thought you were napping, NOOO,” The blonde menace giggles madly and reaches for the camera.  When he grabs ahold of it, he kisses the lens and it goes black.

 

………………………………………………………..

 

“Hey guys, The Prophet here, I know you guys are waiting on a video, but, as you know, ComicCon is today!!  Yay!! But, this means todays video is kinda short.” The boy in the camera smiles apologetically, his black hair and headphones contrasting with the tan background.  “I also know I haven’t been playing games much, so I’m gonna find a short game to play.” He smiles and puts a fist up to the camera, at the same time his picture moves to the top left corner.  When he pulls his fist away, he is still smiling but he turns back to his computer.  The rest of the screen is black, until the title _Paint Land_ appears.

“Hey, cool music.  Kinda loud though, hope you guys don’t mind the music going bye-bye.” He looks into the camera, smiling, “Ok, level one.”

…

He plays through 5 levels of Paint Land, until he checks the clock on the computer.  “Oh, dang it, I’m gonna be late.  Sorry guys, I’ll see ya next time, I think I’m gonna try for Princess Bubblegum this time.  See ya later,” He smiles and waves, and the screen cuts to black.

 

………………………………………………………..

The camera flashes onto a scene.  It looks like a movie set, with lights and walls with trees painted on them.  The scene is spinning, with two men in the center.  One has a serious expression on his face and a white Hello Kitty hat with a red bow on his head.  The other has a grey hood with ears and is also semi-straight-faced.  The man with the grey hat is holding a microphone in one fist and the other is empty right beside it.

The camera suddenly stops, zooming in on the Hello Kitty man.  “I bet you’re wondering why we’re here right now.  Well, after you get over your dizziness, Chuck here will tell you.” He raises an eyebrow, looking into the camera.  “You ready yet?  Well too bad, CHUCK!” the camera zooms out and spins to the other man, zooming back in.

“Ah, yes, well.  My new movie is starting production today, and since Gabriel here,” Hello Kitty man pops into view, waving a hand, and pops back out, “is my roommate and the best baker around, he is in on the action.” As he is saying this, Chuck gets pushed out of the way, to reveal Gabriel yet again.

“Only because I am the action,” He says with an eyebrow wiggle, “Anyway, they told us that we can’t film much today, too much work, but we wanted to let you guys know what’s happening.” The camera zooms out enough for both men to appear in the frame.  Chuck looking tiredly to a hyper Gabriel beside him.

“Like he pointed out, we gotta go, but we will see you later,” He smiles into the camera as Gabriel smiles and snaps, ending the video.


	2. Welcome Home Sammy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's home from Stanford and Ellen misses her boys.

**Dean Winchester had never been one to follow ‘the norm’ like his brother sometimes did.  He thinks it had something to do with how his dad wasn’t around much, so his view of himself stayed how his father had always thought he should be.  Dean grew up in hotels, constantly moving, so he didn’t have any friends to try to impress, just girls.  His father would usually leave him with Sammy for days on end while he went out on his hunts.  The bounties he recovered would be just enough to cover their hotel pay and food until the next trip.  Well, they would _usually_ be enough, sometimes Dean had to take matters into his own hands.  Despite this, Dean made certain his brother was raised as well as could be, under the circumstances.  **

**On one of their trips, to Sioux Falls, Dean went to the wrong house.  Once he’d broken in, it had taken three bruises, two broken sticks, and a face full of shotgun to finally get Dean to stop.  Bobby understood the situation, and finally convinced John to let his 18 and 14 year-old sons stay in Sioux Falls with him while John went on his hunting trips.  After Dean got his GED, he convinced Bobby to open an auto shop at his yard.  Eventually Dean became the head mechanic, and later owner, of Singer Salvage and Auto while Sam went away to Stanford to become a ‘big shot lawyer guy’, as his brother put it.  To keep in touch, the brothers started a YouTube channel on which every Sunday and Wednesday one brother would post a video detailing their week.  When Sam would come home, they would make them together, neither of them quite ready to let the videos go even over holidays.**

**It was after spring semester in July 2005 when Sam came home for the summer.  The first day he was back, he decided to bake a pie for his brother.  The only apron in the house was a cherry red one, and he liked his pants _thankyouverymuch_.  Their first, short, video of the summer sprouted from that decision when his older brother decided he was fair game on the camera lens.  After he had finally ended the video, he and Dean decided to go to their favorite diner/bar, the Roadhouse.**

………………………………………………

                “Dean, why’d you have to upload that, couldn't you have waited for a _good_ video?” Sam fell into the passenger seat, automatically reaching for the shoe-box on the floorboard.

                “What’re you talking about?  That _is_ a good video, you just don’t know it yet.” Dean reached for the radio after turning the ignition, blasting _Skies on Fire_ by ACDC as he pulled out of the driveway.

………………………………………………

                Upon arrival to the Roadhouse, the boys exited the impala, Dean glaring at Sam when he slammed the door, and opened the door to the smell of whiskey and ceder. 

                “Dean Winchester, when will you learn to watch where you’re going?” the older woman said from just behind the door.  “Now, give me a hug, the both of you,” She pulled the boys over, and down, toward her, each of them _not_ making an unmanly squeaking noise.

                “Ah, Ellen, that, um, kinda hurts,” Sam mumbled into the shoulder he had been pulled into.

                “Oh, you’re a big boy,” Ellen let them go to pat the taller mans cheek, “You can handle it, I promise,” Sam grinned and headed toward the bar.

                “So, Ellen, anything interesting happen while Sammy here was gone?” Dean grinned from over the bar.

                “Well, you would know If you had _been_ here,” She smiled over to him.  “But, yes, you boys remember Jo?”

                “That little blonde-haired girl, used to steal my HotWheels?” Sam replied, pulling out a stool.

                “Ha, yea, that’s the one.  Well, she’s finally coming home for the month after her and her roommate go to Comicun, or some such.” She wiped down the table in front of her, picking up the bottle left behind.  “And, turns out, she’s a fan of you boys’ videos.”

                Sam started, “You mean, people actually _watch_ our videos?  Why?” he mumbled incredulously.

                “You boys are entertaining, especially together I hear.” Ellen produced a photo from under the register drawer.  Slamming it shut, she stalked over to Dean, handing him the picture.  “This is the most recent development according to Jo and her school friends.

                The picture was of the two boys at the end of that morning’s video, smiling into the camera, clearly happy to be together again.

                “Uh, Ellen?  Why are you creeping on us?” Dean handed the photo to Sam, turning to their recently named surrogate mother, courtesy of one Bobby Singer.

                “Well it’s not like _you_ boys ever give me pictures, and this one is great” She plucked the photo out of Sam’s fingers, turning to replace it under the drawer.  “You know, you should come over for dinner when she gets here, they said they’d get here the morning of the 21 st, that all right with you?” Ellen put her rag down, placing her hands on either side of the register and leaning forward, waiting for her answer.

                “Uh, yea sure Ellen, Dean should get off in time, right?” Sam looked toward his brother.

                “Yeah, she driving, or what?” Dean brought the bottle to his lips.

                “Nah, plane ride, I’m pickin’ her and her friend up at the airport.” Ellen grinned wickedly, “Don’t suppose you been on another plane recently?” her smile turned innocent as she looked toward Dean.

                “Haha, no.  Never again if I have anything to say about it.” Dean finished his beer and threw it away in the nearby trash can.

                “Well, we’ll see about that, don’t you have work in the morning?  I better not hear my husband getting up early ‘cause of your lazy ass.” She smiled softly, shooing them toward the door.  Turning to Sam, she said “Make him get some sleep, he never takes care of himself.”

                “Will do ma’am,” Sam grinned at Deans scowl, “We’ll see you on the twenty-first, if not sooner.  Just don’t forget the pie.  He'll be grumpy without it.” He headed out the door toward the Impala, smiling the whole way.

                “Be good boy, you’re not together often anymore, don’t ruin it.” Ellen swatted the green-eyed man good-naturedly and hugged him goodbye.

                “See ya Ellen,” Dean said as he walked out the door.

………………………………………………

_July 21 st, 2005_

                “Charlie!  If you wanna go, leave your new cosplaying buddy alone and _move it_!” Charlie jumped at the sudden noise and smiled apologetically at her computer.

                “Sorry Prophet, gotta go, the handmaiden is a-calling.” The redhead’s smile grew at the yelled _I heard that!_ that responded.

                “ _It’s cool, my mom is calling anyway, wondering why I haven’t left yet.”_ A tinny voice responded via Skype.

                “Well, I’ll text you when we land, and we can continue our argument.” Charlie smugly finished, mouse hovering over the button that will end the call.

                “ _It’s not an argument, it’s a massacre, you just don’t know it yet.  See ya Milady.”_ The voice responded just as the screen went black.  Charlie closed the laptop and gathered her bags, carefully stuffing the close computer into its allotted case.

                “Jo, where’s my ticket?  I got everything else, but that—“

                “I got them, don’t worry, just _come on_ ” Jo cut her off, grabbing her bags and heading out the door, tapping her foot on the other side, waiting for her friend.

                “Yeah, yeah, I’m coming.  Jeez, you’d think _you_ were the Queen.” Charlie mumbled, heading out the door.

                Jo nudged her lightly on the arm, “Where we’re going, my mother is the Queen, don’t forget.”

                “How could I when you remind me every five seconds,” Charlie mumbled, scowling at Jo’s amused laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am trying to work on my stories instead of letting them ferment on my hard drive. :) Tell me what you like and yell to me what you don't.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Hope you enjoyed! Also, the game is here http://armorgames.com/play/15995/paint-land?tag-referral=quick My tumblr: schi-walker-locked.tumblr.com


End file.
